The present disclosure relates to a security system and, more particularly, to a security system that pairs an intrusion security device with a mobile device to facilitate SMS based notification and control.
Intrusion security panels are electronic control devices that are primarily used to supervise residence and, office premises to report access events to a user and/or monitoring stations. These control panels are usually governed by relatively “simple to use” 4-10 digit access codes. The authorized user can thus readily enter the access code to disarm the system and disables all the sensors that report to the security panel.